This Love is Ours
by The Needless Lobsters
Summary: Finn persuades Rachel to spend time with him alone at his parents lake house, but what happens when Rachel's dads find out? Will everything go smoothly or will there be some big surprised heading their way?
1. I want to be alone with you

"So, How about it then?"

"Finn, as much as I want to go to this lake house with you, I'm not sure my dads would really approve. I mean, you and me? alone?"

"Oh come on Rach, they can't be that bad."

"You're right. But you've never had the 'Sex talk with them'... They made me watch a documentary..."

Finn smirked, and Rachel responded by playfrully slapping him on the arm.  
>He took her hand and kissed her knuckles before interlacing his fingers with hers<p>

"Okay, Okay. But surely they trust you, I mean, Don't they know what happened in their house last month?"

"Of course they do Finn" Rachel said Sarcastically. She paused before rolling her eyes and continuing her train of thought. "How would they know? Do you really think I'd go up to them and say _'Hey Dads, Guess what, Me and Finn got all hot and sweaty, making love on the couch last month'_... I don't think so!"

"I'm sorry, I just really want you to come."

"And I want to... But why is this so important to you anyway? My dads are out of town next week, so we can do_ 'it'_ at my house."

"Although you make an excellent point, I feel like even when we are alone, at either of our houses, we never really have any 'alone time'. I always feel like something gets in the way... The lake house is so quiet and peaceful, and I just want to spend some time with you where nobody will disturb us."

Rachel smiled and kissed him, slipping her hand into the back pocket of his jeans. "Or is it so you can have your way with me and not break anything?"

"That too" he replied

Rachel giggled and met his gaze.

"I'll talk to my dads about it, but they're gonna try and convince me that i'll have to stay in a separate room, since they don't know, that i'm... well...not a virgin... and I'm not planning on telling them that anytime soon."

"Mhmmmm" Finn kissed her nose and her cheek before capturing her lips in a sweet, gentle kiss.

Rachel removed her hands from his back pockets, and wrapped her arms around his neck

"This is going to be great."

"Totally!"

They kissed once more before sharing their 'I Love You's' and headed to their classes.


	2. Father Fiasco

Rachel walked in to their family home, Finn following behind her. He was nervous, since this was only his second time meeting her dads. He had met them once before when they first started dating, around the same time that Rachel met his mom.

"Dads! I'm home!" Rachel shouted. She placed her bag on the floor next to the cabinet and took of her shoes, putting them on the rack. Finn did the same, and strolled into the kitchen.

"Welcome home Princess, how was school?" shouted LeRoy from upstairs. She could hear the faint patter of footsteps as her fathers made their way downstairs.

"Ah, you brought Finn! It's good to see you son!" LeRoy extended his hand out to Finn and he shook it.

"School was fine, as usual."

"You know what Fine stands for don't you?"

Hiram joined his husband in the Kitchen, contiuing his sentence

"Freak Out, Insecure, Neurotic and Emotional."

"Now, Now Dads! There's no need to quote The Italian Job!"

Rachel smiled and handed them both a cup of coffee, then pouring herself one and handed Finn some warm milk.

"Well sweet Pea, your father and I are going to work, we have an emergency case. We'll be back around One O'clock"

"In the morning."

"And while we're gone, we expect no Monkey Business, are we clear?"

Rachel and Finn nodded their heads as Rachel's dads left.

"OHMGOD! Moneky Business? I mean really? They think we'd actually have sex? Like during the day?"

"We did it during the day last time... although Kurt did walk in on us, like... naked"

"Don't remind me!" She buried her face in his shirt as her cheeks went bright red.

"Rache, its me, you don't have to be embarassed. Besides, It's cute when you blush."

Rachel blushed once more, and Finn couldn't help but laugh. He loved making her blush. She was so adorable when she got embarassed in front of him. He normally made her feel less embarassed when he kissed her afterwards.

Rachel got up and turned to face him, before straddling his lap.

"You know, if anyone see's us, they're gonna get the wrong idea!"

"Why? It's not like we're doing anything."

"Mmmm"

Rachel giggled and she took a sip of her coffee. She almost dropped the cup, when she felt Finn kissing her neck.

"Are you trying to make it look like we've being doing stuff. I could've easliy dropped my cup just then"

"Sorry Rach."

Finn pulled away from her neck and smiled apologetically.

She placed her cup on the counter and met his gaze

"I didn't say stop did I?"

"But You Just-"

"Finn, Finn, Finn. I was kidding. We can continue this.. someplace more private than the middle of the Kitchen perhaps?"

Finn smirked, and Rachel took his hand and guided him up the stairs... 


	3. Well, This is awkward!

It was late when Rachels dad returned home from work. They got kind of suspicious when they didn't hear any noise. They carried their bags up to their room, and peekeed through Rachel's bedroom door that was slightly ajar.

Finn and Rachel we're curled up in bed, under the covers, Rachel sleeping contently on Finn's chest.

"Don't they look so happy" said Hiram

Finn was alarmed by this and slowly slid out from next to Rachel, gently resting her head on the Pillow, being careful not to wake her. He kissed her forehead and walked over to the door, after grabbing his jacket.

"Sorry Mr and Mr Berry, I should of left ages ago, but I swear nothing happened!" Finn held his hands up in defense.

"It's okay Finn, We trust you. Which is why we we're just coming to tell Rachel that she can go to the lake house with you."

"Really?"

"Of Course. She's happy when she's with you, and you're all she ever talks about. We'd never deny her, her happiness."

"That's awesome. Thank you Mr and Mr Berry."

"Please Call us LeRoy and Hiram."

"I should probably go, I wouldn't want to intrude any longer."

"Nonsense, Finn. Come, We'll talk. Men to Men?"

"Uh, S-Sure"

All three of them made their way downstairs.

* * *

><p>"So Finn, tell me, what would you and Rachel be doing at the Lakehouse?"<p>

"Um, Well, When my family goes up there we normally just like, Swim in the lake, go fishing, and they have this wonderful little town, which is only about twently minutes away. We'd probably just go there and find some stuff."

"So you and Rachel wouldn't be involved in any... Intimate activities?"

Finn choked on his juice, but managed to spit it back into the glass, before answering LeRoy.

"Uh, N-Not Really, N-N-No." Finn said hesistantly. He remembered that Rachel still hadn't told her fathers that she had slept with him, and he wasn't about to ruin the relationship he had with both of them, not now. _He'd finally managed to persuade her dads to let him take her away for a weekend alone,_ _Why screw it up?_

LeRoy and Hiram looked at each other before returning thei gaze to Finn's, slightly glaring.

"Not Really?... What do you mean by Not Really?"

"uh, uh, uh..."

"He means that we would probably only kiss... a lot... but no sexual activites. Finn would never take advantage of me like that." Rachel said, lazily walking into the Kitchen.

"Hey Beautiful, I'm sorry If I woke you up." Finn gave her his signature smile, and she giggled, but then remembered that her dads were still in the room.

"Ah, No, It's fine. I couldn't sleep anyway."

Finn stood up, and offered Rachel his chair, as all the seats were occupied. She smiled at him and sat down and he leant against the counter, gulping down the last drops of juice he had in his glass."

"Well, I should go home. Kurt's probably having an emotional breakdown."

"Why? I thought he and Blaine we're spending the night together?" asked Rachel

"Well they were, until they argued over some... stuff..." Finn replied, raising an eybrow.

"What Kind of stu-... Oh! That's very unlike Blaine."

"He's drunk."

"Makes sense."

After having their backwards-forwards conversation they remembered once again that Rachel's dads were still in the room, and Finn should be heading home.

"Well I'm gonna go now..."

"I'll walk you to the door" said Rachel, hopping down from the seat. She took his hand as they strolled towards the front door. He squeesed her hand lightly, before they both stepped outside, closing the door behind them.

Rachel's dads peeked through the window so they could see what was happening. They slightly opened the window, so they could eavesdrop on their conversation as well.

Finn was holding Rachel's waist, and her arms were stretched out, her hands clasped behind his neck

"So, I'll pick you up at eight tommorow morning?"

"Mhmmm, as always."

"Aaannnd I'll pick you up at eleven on Saturday?"

"Mhmmmm"

"And I'll kiss you now?"

"Mhmmmm..."

Finn and Rachel smiled, and met each others gaze. Finn slowly bent down and captured Rachel's lips in his, sparks flying throughought their bodies. Rachel tangled her fingers in Finn's hair, and he ran his hands up and down her body, reaching her waist and gripping in tight, but gently. They pulled away and he kissed her cheek before buring his face in the crook of her neck. Rachel giggled, and he pulled away from her, smiling. She kissed him once again, before he walked off down the path towards his truck.

"Hey Finn?" Rachel shouted. Finn turned around.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

He ran closer to her, not caring that he left his car door open, and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her in close and kissing her passionatley.

Rachel's dads continued to look through the window, as they had been for the whole of the exchange.

Once Finn pulled away, Rachel smiled, breathless.

"W-Wow! W-What was that for?"

"I love you so much!"

"I-I love you too. But what was that kiss for?"

"To show you how much I love you."

"Well, maybe you can show me how much you love me.. in a more... intimate way on Saturday?"

"I'd love to, my lady" Finn winked at her, sending chills down her spine.

"Good." Rachel giggled, and squeezed Finn's hand as she let him go back to his truck.

"See you tommorow, Beautiful." Finn slightly shouted, loud enough so that Rachel could hear. She blushed and he started the engine, and drove off down the road.

"See you tommorow Finn." Rachel whispered to herself.

Rachel turned around, only to be greeted by her fathers.

"We Need To Talk, Young Lady." said LeRoy as he ordered her back into the house.


	4. Its Time To Talk Of Lies And Games

"RACHEL BARBRA BERRY! LYING TO OUR FACE? I AM DISGUSTED WITH YOU! YOU SAID YOU AND FINN WOULD NOT BE INTIMATE AND THEN I HEAR YOUR CONVERSATION! I'M FORBIDDING YOU FROM GOING!"

"WHAT? THAT'S SO UNFAIR! YOU WERE THE ONES EAVESDROPPING ON OUR PRIVATE CONVERSATION! A CONVERSATION BETWEEN ME AND MY BOYFRIEND!"

"WE'RE ONLY LOOKING OUT FOR YOU! BUT YOU WERE THE ONE WHO LIED TO OUR FACES! SO I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO TO THE LAKE HOUSE!"

"BUT DAD!"

"ENOUGH RACHEL!" Leroy took a breat breth before continuing. "You lied to us Rachel, that's one thing we don't allow in this family, you know that! The Berry family is all about Trust and Honesty! So because of the situation, we are not letting you go to the lake house with Finn alone."

"WHAT! THATS SO UNFAIR!"

"RACHEL! What's unfair is that we're supposed to be your fathers. You can tell us these things, but you betrayed our trust. We trusted you, to only have sex when you're ready and you betrayed us."

"HOW THE FUCKING HELL DID I BETRAY YOU?"

"RACHEL BARBRA BERRY! HOW DARE YOU USE SUCH FOUL LANGUAGE IN MY HOUSE! YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF THE SUMMER! NO FRIENDS, NO FINN! YOU CAN USE THE PHONE TO CALL ANYONE IN EMERGENCY ONLY! NO LAPTOP, NO TELEVISION, NO CELL PHONE, NO TELEGRAMS OR SECRET SPIES! NOTHING!"

"DAD! ... What am I supposed to do for the summer? Become a Hobo?"

"Rachel!"

"Leroy, She's right okay. That's just too extreme!"

"Fine. You're still grounded for the rest of the summer. You can watch Televison and Use the telephone but to call your friends only. All contact with Finn is stricly forbidden for the next four months!"

"WHAT?"

"Fine, two months. Your father and I will drop you off at school when the fall starts and will pick you up from dance rehersal. All contact at school with Finn is forbidden. We will make sure Carole and Burt see to that!"

"BUT DAD! HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!"

"AND YOU'RE OUR DAUGHTER!"

"I know I am! And honestly, I don't see what I did was so bad!"

"You're Eighteen Rachel! You had sex! I don't expect this from you!"

"You don't expect this from me? Like you said, I'm eighteen! I'm legally allowed to make my own choices and I'm legally allowed to have sex! ... But if You dont "Expect This From Me!" ... well then, I'm sorry to disappoint!"

"Rachel! What has gotten into you? Why are you being so rude to us all of a sudden?"

"ME? Being Rude to you? Oh this is just so fucking messed up!"

"LANGUAGE!"

"You're the ones saying I'm not ready for sex! You're the ones who are implying that it's Finn's fault I had sex with him."

"DID HE FORCE YOU TO HAVE SEX WITH HIM? ... LEROY GET THE GUN!"

"NO DAD! ... It was my choice! I was the one who chose to have sex with Finn. The time felt right, and I knew. Finn is the only one I'd ever wanted to lose my virginity to. I might not have been his first, but he was mine, and that's good enough for me. He loves me so much, he cares about me. He treats me like a princess, and all he's ever done is to try and prove that I'm worthy of him. But to be honest. He didn't need to. In fact, I should be the one proving myself to him. He's all I've ever wanted, and I've got him. He's mine, and I'm his. H-He's the love of my life, and I don't care what happens in the future, so what if i don't make it to broadway? As long as Finn is in my future, everything will I be okay. I know it will. ... So please, don't blame this on Finn. I felt like the timing was perfect, so it was my decision."

Leroy and Hiram looked at each other before telling Rachel to go into another room while they discussed the consequences.

"Okay, so your father and I have talked and considering all that you have just told us we will let you go to the Lake House with Finn. We want you to have NO shinanaigans while you are there. There will be no sex, and no intimate activities with Finn! Clear?"

Rachel nodded.

"Good, Now go to your room!"

* * *

><p>"Hiram? Do you think we should tell her about what we've planned?"<p>

"Of course not Leroy! That would destroy the meaning of the term surprise!"

"Well, it's not really a surprise! More of a punishment"

"For what exactly?"

"For having sex with Finn and for lying to us!"

"You see, they lying to us part i agree with, but the having sex with Finn, not so much. It was her decision,a nd they obviously love each other very much, anyone can see that. We can't blame her. It was going to happen eventually, and to be honest I'm glad it was with Finn. He does treat her how a man should. Be grateful it was than Jesse Kid from a couple years ago! I could've killed him!"

"I suppose you're right!"

"I always am dear. I always am..."

* * *

><p>"So we really can't do anything?" Finn asked on the phone<p>

"Mm-hmm. No Intimate activites and no sex! I'm pretty sure that includes like kissing and stuff!"

"Ugh, It sucks! I finally get a week away with my girlfriend and I can't even kiss her!"

"I wanna kiss you so badly it's unreal. But hey, bright side is, you get to spend a week with me!"

"It would be even better if i could kiss you!"

"... How about we treat this as a game?"

"What kind of game are you thinking about gorgeous?"

"well, if you can make it through one whole week without any intimate activites what-so-ever, I'll give you the best gift you've ever had!"

"Deal!"

"What about if I can't make it through a whole week? I mean, have you seen yourself, You're smoking hot! There is now way I can resist your beautiful body!"

Kurt snickered in the background, causing a blue pillow to fly into his room and hit him in the face

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"FOR EARVES DROPPING ON MY CONVERSATION WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Rachel laughed from the other end of the phone.

"Kurt huh?"

"Who else?"

"If you can't make it through one whole week, I won't kiss you for one whole month!"

"Damn! You make a tough bargain!"

"Is there any other way?"

"You sound so sexy right now!"

"And you sound like a suck up!... But thank you!"

"No need to thank me. It's true." Rachel blushed through the phone.

"You're blushing right now! I can tell..."

"Maybe a little"

"Rach, you don't have to be embarrassed around me. I love you."

"I love you too, Finn"

They could tell each other was smiling through the phone and they talked for a while before deciding to hang up and get ready for the week that lay ahead for them... Whoopeee!


	5. Another Lie Comes Alive

"Ready babe?"  
>"Yeah, just let me grab my phone"<br>"Now Rachel, do you understand the rules of this week?"  
>"Of course dad. Finn and I can't kiss, can't have any intimate contact what so ever, and the most we can do is hug and hold hands."<br>"Good. Now if I find out that you have done anything more than hugging and holding hands, me and your father will drive down there, and shoot you."  
>Rachel gulped, then hugged both of her dads, and smiled at Finn.<br>She grabbed her purse of of the small table by her door, as Finn waited for her, with her duffle bag.  
>He took her hand gently and interlaced his fingers with hers as they walked to his truck. He opened the door for her, and she got in and thanked him, and put her seatbelt on.<br>"So are you excited?"  
>"I Guess..."<br>"What do you mean 'I Guess'? Don't you want to go?"  
>"Of course I want to go..."<br>"Then what is it, baby?"  
>" We can't do anything I want!"<br>"What Like?... Sex?"  
>"No..."<br>Finn raised an eyebrow up at her, which made her go weak. He knew her too well sometimes.  
>"Yes."<br>"Babe, we have loads of time when we get back to go at it like monkeys. I'm pretty sure that we can go one week without it... Besides isn't this supposed to be a game?"  
>"Hmmm... I guess so. I don't want it to be though. All I wanted was to spend a romantic week away with my boyfriend, and now we can't even be romantic!"<br>"... Who said we can't?"  
>"Um, my dads Finn!"<br>"No... I mean like, if they're not there, then how are they going to know if we had sex or not? We just have to act like we didn't when we get home."  
>"Finn we can't! My dads said that if they find out we have, then they'll drive down there and give me, or us, a bigger punishment, which I don't even want to think about, if it's way worse than this."<br>"I promise you, your dads won't find out. We're alone, together. It's not like people we know are going to come up to the lake house. We didn't tell anyone else."  
>"... I guess you're right"<br>"But what if -"  
>"Babe, you need to take a breath. Do you trust me?"<br>"Of course I do... But what has that got to do with anything?"  
>"Then I promise that I will make sure that neither your dads find out, or my mum and Burt. I promise."<br>Rachel sighed.  
>"Okay"<br>"Screw the game?"  
>"Not so much... I have an idea!"<br>"What like?..."  
>"You'll just have to wait and see..." Rachel bit her lip, which she knew could drive Finn crazy sometimes.<br>"You're such a tease, but I think its sexy"  
>Rachel blushed, a lot, and they continued to drive to the lake house, not knowing that a certain surprise waited for them, when they got there.<p> 


	6. Surprise, Surprise!

Finn looked over to Rachel who was sitting in the passenger seat staring out the window at the surroundings.

"You alright, babe?" he asked, turning his head back to the road.

"I'm amazing. It's just so beautiful, you know? The whole atmosphere. I didn't even know that this place existed."

"Yeah, yeah. I didn't know until about a year ago, when Burt brought us here for a family vacation sort of thing. I love this place so much. It's just so peaceful. I haven't told my mum, or Burt, but I come up here all the time when I need to think. Kurt usually covers for me, saying I'm a Pucks or something."

"I'm glad you're taking me."

"Me too. We're in a relationship… one that I care very much about. I love you Rachel, and I want you to know every part of me, and that means showing you my hiding place."

"I love you too Finn. And hey, maybe when we get back, I can show you my hiding place as well?"

"I'd like that." He smiled at her, and took her hand in his.

He released his grip on her hand, as he pulled into the entrance to the Lake House.

"What the-?" spoke Rachel as she looked out of the dashboard window, at the cars already parked outside the Lake House.

"I have no idea…"

They were in complete and utter shock. The whole of the glee club were at the lake house - the lake house where Finn and Rachel had planned a romantic week for themselves.

Quinn and Puck were in the Lake, on the opposite side of the cabin, laughing and splashing each other with water; Mike was giving Tina a piggyback down to the lake, as they joined Puck and Quinn, Mercedes joining them as she wheeled Artie down the hill; Santana and Brittany were laughing and dancing together, while Kurt and Blaine sat talking on the bench sipping their Coffee from the local diner, about a mile a way from the house.

Sam, Sugar, and Joe were the final people Finn and Rachel saw out of the dashboard, as they were getting ready to go canoeing.

Finn pulled into the Lake House, and got out, helping Rachel out.

"Thank you." She paused. "Baby? Do you have any idea what they're doing here?"

"Not a clue."

Finn took her hand in his, as they walked over to everybody else, everyone come running towards them.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Rachel.

"Well, Midget, your dads called us." Spoke Santana, Rachel's eyes widening in disbelief. "They wanted us to make sure that you, and Lumps the Clown here, don't start going at it like rabbits, due to your so called punishment. I took it upon myself, to make this something a little bit more exciting than spending the week with Porcelain and Pretty Pony over there, so I called in the rest my homies, so I wouldn't be bored to death while those get their gay on."

"Santana, while I understand that you want to have an exciting week, Finn and I, kind of wanted the cabin to ourselves."

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, smirking, while the rest of glee club looked in every possible direction, other than at Finn and Rachel.

"Good for you, Rachel…" said Santana, giving a genuine smile.

"Don't worry, Orca." Spoke Santana, to Finn. "You and my home girl, Berry here, can have as much sex as you want… as long as we don't hear it, or see it, it's all cool…" she paused and smiled once again. "Besides, I'm pretty sure that there are some other people here who might go at it too…" she stated, gesturing to Kurt and Blaine, Tina and Mike, and subtly implying herself and Brittany.

Rachel nodded.

"We get the house during the day, and you can Finn can have the house in the evenings… deal?"

"Deal." Rachel replied, reaching out a hand for Santana to shake, which she happily obliged to.

"Now come on, get your bags, put them in your room, and then come with us… we're all going canoeing together."

"All of us?" asked Rachel, in surprise.

"Well, yeah… we're all here aren't we? I mean, I know we haven't all been the best of friends over the past few years, but it's never too late. We're a family, all of us."

"That we are, Santana."

Santana took hold of Rachel's free hand, while Finn and Rachel's fingers were interlocked with her other, as she led them both towards the house. Mike and Puck brought their bags to their room, and left Finn and Rachel to themselves, as they whisked Santana away.

"I'm sorry they're here." Said Finn.

"It's alright. We get to have the house to ourselves in the evening to spend some intimate time together. It's all good baby."

"Are you sure?" he asked, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Positive. This was supposed to be about us spending a romantic week together, which we can still do. I mean, if we have the house in the evening, it doesn't mean we have to stay in it all night. We can do some romantic things outside… we could always, you know, have a picnic at midnight, and go canoeing in the dark… or skinny dipping…"

Finn chuckled. "You watch way too many chick flicks."

"Hmmmm… maybe."

"So, are you coming canoeing with us all?"

"I wasn't going to, but as long as nobody causes us to capsize, I should be fine.."

"Okay." Finn smiled at her, and took her hand, as they went out to meet the others by the lake.

* * *

><p>"Puck… keep paddling for God sakes. We're not going anywhere!" moaned Quinn, as Puck yet again caused them to hit the edge of the lake.<p>

Everybody was headed down stream, towards the café. It was easier to drive there, as it was a ten minute journey, but they thought that canoeing would be much more fun.

Once Puck finally got the canoe moving, everybody reached the same area, and travelled at the same speed.

Unknowingly, Puck jammed his paddle into the side of Finn and Rachel's canoe, causing it to wobble, Rachel almost throwing up.

"Dude do you mind?"

"what?"

"You just poked us with your paddle."

"What like this?", Puck poked again, causing the canoe to rock even more. Rachel looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"Dude, stop. It's not funny."

Puck poked them once again, getting amused by the way Finn was acting like a girl.

"Dude, seriously. It's not a game."

Puck poked them again, yelling some words at him, Finn replying with "Dude, you need to stop." Or "Puck, Stop!"

Puck chuckled as the canoe got more unsteady - he thought it would be funny to see Finn go head first into the water.

"DUDE, SERIOUSLY, STOP!" Yelled Finn, as Puck poked it once more.

"WHY, YOU AFRAID FINNESSA?"

Puck poked the canoe once again, Rachel's face turning from horror, to terror, as the canoe capsized over, sending both Finn and Rachel into the water.

"RACHEL CAN'T SWIM!" shouted Finn, causing everybody to stop their canoes.

He swam underwater, getting further and further down, until he found her, and took her hand in his, pulling her to the surface, and swimming to the nearest edge, everybody guiding their canoes to them.

Finn pulled her out of the water, lying her on her side, to allow the water to drain out of her. She started coughing up water, Finn running his fingers through her hair, to comfort her.

Everybody gathered round her, checking to make sure she was still breathing.

After ten minutes of violent coughing, Rachel sat up, Finn cradling her in his arms.

"Babe, are you alright?" asked Finn.

"Yeah… yeah…"

She started coughing again, and Finn leant her forward, as the remaining water spilled out.

"You almost drowned… are you sure you're okay?" asked Santana, concerned.

"Yeah… I held my breath for the most part… it was only the last bit, when I got a mouthful of water."

Everybody helped her to her feet, Finn holding onto her, like he was afraid to let her go, in case she fell or something.

"Rachel… I'm so sorry… I didn't know…"

"It's okay, Noah. I never told you guys I couldn't swim. I shouldn't have gone canoeing in the first place. It's my fault."

"No it's not Rachel." Spoke Kurt, "Puck shouldn't have been jolting the canoe."

"So, why can't you swim Rachel? You've had every lesson, for every single thing, except swimming?" asked Tina.

"Yeah… my dads… they worked a lot when I was younger, so I spent most of the time with a nanny. She couldn't really go out much. They didn't really have time to take me anywhere, especially swimming, so I never really learnt how to…"

"We can all swim… we'll teach you." Said Quinn.

"Are you guys sure? I mean, you came here to have fun. Teaching me to swim isn't exactly that fun."

"Berry, you're part of the fun. We're in this together remember. We're a family. We are not going to do any more water activities, until you learn how to swim… and don't worry. By the end of this week… you'll be a pro." Spoke Santana.

"Thank you, guys."

Everybody smiled at her.

"So… who's hungry?" asked Finn, to which everybody responded, "I am."


	7. Chapter 7

_**AUTHORS NOTE: **_

_**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M, DUE TO THE NATURE OF FINCHEL SEX, AND SEXUAL THEMES AND LANGUAGE. NOBODY UNDER THE AGE OF 18 SHOULD READ THIS.**_

_**I WILL NOT BE CHANGING THE RATING OF THE STORY HOWEVER, DUE TO THE FACT THAT THE REST OF THE STORY IS RATED K-T.**_

_** I've never actually written like this before, but I kind of started writing it, and just let it unfold however it decided. Do not feel like you have to read this chapter - I just decided to include it for no reason what so ever, but... yeah. You don't have to read this chapter, or review this chapter if you do not feel like it. **_

**_FOR THOSE OF YOU, YOUNGER THAN 16-18 YEARS OF AGE _****_- DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER. AT ALL. IT IS WAY TOO GRAPHIC FOR YOU. IT HAS THINGS OF A SEXUAL NATURE, AND GETS QUITE DESCRIPTIVE._**

_**FOR THOSE OF YOU OVER 18 YEARS OF AGE - YOU GUYS ARE FINE TO READ THIS CHAPTER IF YOU WANT TO, BUT DO NOT FEEL OBLIGED. **_

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, babe." Finn said, as he lay cuddled up with Rachel on the bed.<p>

He was stretched out, and very thankful that the bed in the Lake House was extra long, and King size, so he could actually fit, his legs elongated in front of him. Rachel's head was rested upon his chest, his fingers stroking her hair, their free hands clasped together, and their fingers intertwining.

"For what?" she asked, even though she knew what he was apologising for, despite the fact it wasn't his fault.

"Taking you canoeing. I should have never let you go. As your boyfriend, it was my job to protect you, and I failed. You could have drowned. You could have died."

She unhooked her hand from his, sitting up and facing him. His head turned away from her, ashamed.

"Hey, look at me." She said comfortingly. "Look at me… It wasn't your fault okay. None of it was. I never learnt to swim, and I should have known better than to go out into water, when I didn't know how deep it was, or how to swim. I knew Puck would do something of the sort - mess around - and I didn't trust my instincts. It's not your fault okay?"

He agreed, very unconvincingly.

"Okay?" she asked again, this time, more forcefully.

He nodded, bringing his hand up to her cheek, cupping it gently, her eyes falling shut against the heat of his skin, kissing his palm. He stroked her cheek, and gently brought her head forwards, so they were within kissing distance.

"I love you, you know that right?" he asked.

"Of course I do. I love you too, so much. You know I do."

"I know. I just wanted to be sure."

She had to chuckle. He got so insecure when it came to her, that it seemed very cliché, in a twisted way. He was always so confident, but when it came to Rachel Berry, he would always start to worry that she would fall for someone else, despite the countless times she told him that he is the love of her life.

She kissed him gently on the lips, smiling against his. He smiled in return, their lips never leaving each others, as her tongue slipped into his mouth. They pulled away, somewhat breathless.

"What happened to the game?" he asked

"I gave up. It was too hard resisting you. You're just so sexy. I couldn't help myself." She gave him a little wink, as she kissed him again, his tongue slipping into her mouth this time. She moaned against his touch, as he tangled his fingers in her hair, their tongues melding to one another. Fireworks exploded inside their stomachs, Finn guiding Rachel down so she was lying on her back, as they continued to kiss; their lips parting, as he gently moved his down her body to kiss her neck, her eyes falling shut in response.

She'd never felt anything like this before. Every single time she and Finn had sex, it was like it was the very first time. They fell in love all over again.

She used her hands to bring his face back to hers gently, so they could kiss again, Rachel flipping them over so she was on top, their lips parting as she straddled Finn's legs.

They gazed into each others eyes, for what seemed like an eternity, as Finn ran his hands over her body, towards the hem of her shirt. He gently tugged on it, asking for her permission to remove it, to which she nodded. He pulled the t-shirt over her head, and threw it across the room, onto the floor.

She smiled, feeling somewhat ashamed of her body, even though it wasn't the first time Finn had seen her in her underwear. She always got nervous and embarrassed of her body, especially when Finn could actually see it, because she thought that Finn wouldn't love her once he saw her body.

Finn smiled in response, Rachel leaning down to kiss his neck, his cheek, and finally his lips.

She sat upright, reaching her hands behind her back, and she unclipped the clasp on her bra, it falling off her shoulders.

She felt exposed, and bare. She moved her hand and arms to cover herself up, but Finn stopped her.

"Don't." he said. "You're beautiful. Your body is beautiful… don't hide from me."

He ran his hands over her sides, slowly bringing them up to just below her breasts. He was nervous; he almost always was when it came to her, and he always waited for her to make a move, especially when it came to genitalia, as he didn't want her to do something she wasn't ready for. They'd had sex plenty of times, but he still felt the need to ask for her permission before going any further.

Rachel placed her hands over his, sliding them up to her bare breasts, his hands cupping them gently. Rachel smiled at him, him smiling at her in response.

He gently kneaded her breasts, and her head fell back, as his mouth came up to suck her nipple, causing her to moan in response.

"Finn…"

He pulled away his lips from her skin, smiling. He loved the way he could make her say his name, and moan, in a way that nobody else could. He loved making her feel good.

Rachel ran her hands down his body, and pulled Finn's shirt over his head, peppering kisses down his chest, towards his boxers. She ran her index finger from his foot to just below his crotch, his eyes falling shut and moaning in response. Both of their reactions mirrored each other.

She slipped her hand below the waistband of his boxers, groping him.

It seemed as if, everything felt so much more… intimate, now that they weren't having sex in their own homes. She understood what Finn meant, by not really being intimate when they were being intimate.

She removed her hands from his 'junk', and pulled off his boxers, leaving Finny Jr. exposed. He smiled at her, and held her hands, kissing each one.

That was the thing Rachel loved most about Finn - he was always so gentle with her… like she was going to break or something. Not only that, but he was very loving.

He ran his hands over the waistband of her denim shorts, and he leant her back, so her legs were stretched out, in order to slip them off her, which he did. She smiled, as the only thing she was left wearing was her panties.

His fingers grazed the inside of her thighs, sending chills down her spine. She exhaled quite sharply, as if she wasn't expecting it.

His fingers reached her panties, which he felt, before sliding them slowly down her legs.

"Finn… please…" she moaned out, as he teased her.

He ran his fingers over her folds, carefully slipping a single finger inside her. Her head fell back as he slowly moved it back and forth.

"More." She moaned out, and to her request, he slipped another two fingers inside her, hitting her sweet spot, and increasing the pace. He could tell she was close.

"Finn…" she moaned.

He removed his fingers from inside her, causing her to sit up.

"Do you have to tease me like that?" she replied, biting her lip, which he thought was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen in his entire life.

He opened the drawer beside the bed, and pulled out a condom, tearing the packet open. He handed it to Rachel who slipped it upon his cock, Finn groaning at the feeling of her hands on him.

He placed himself at her entrance, slowly entering her. He slowly thrust himself into her, her hips grinding into him.

"Oh god!" she moaned, causing him to increase his pace.

"Fuck, babe! You're so tight!" Finn said, as he took Rachel's nipples in his mouth once again, continuing to thrust into her.

"Fuck! Finn! Faster!" she moaned, Finn increasing his pace.

"Babe… I'm so close!" Finn moaned. "Fuck. Fuck, yes!"

"M-Me too! F-Fuck!"

"O-Oh God! Y-Yes! F-Fuck F-Finn!"

"R-Rachel! Yes! FUCK!"

He thrust several more times into her, as she gripped onto his hair, gently tugging at it.

"Cum for me!" Finn moaned.

"Oh god! Oh God! OH GOD!"

Rachel's juices spilled out of her, all over the condom, Finn and Rachel smiling.

He pulled his cock out of her, pinching the condom, removing it, and throwing it in the waste basket beside the bed.

Rachel and Finn collapsed beside each other, Rachel resting her head upon his chest, sweat pouring off of them. Finn ran his fingers through her hair, kissing the top of her head, as they held each others hands.

The more they had sex, the more amazing it got.

"Wow." Rachel said, breathless.

"That was amazing." Spoke Finn, smiling.

"You were amazing," replied Rachel.

"So were you babe."

They smiled up at each other, Finn leaning down to capture Rachel's lips, their kisses become just as heated as their sex. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, their tongues melding together.

They pulled away after several minutes, smiling.

She rested her head upon Finn's chest again, Rachel wrapped in Finn's arms, the bed sheet covering them.

They spent hours talking, about everything - music, their plans for the week, their future, before finally falling asleep in each others arms.


	8. Beach Time, and Berry Madness!

Finn woke up to the smell of sweetness coming from the kitchen, and was surprised to not see a beautiful brunette lying beside him.

He pulled on a pair of boxers, and unlocked the door, peeking to see if anybody was awake, before strolling into the kitchen.

It was silent, and nobody was to be seen, aside from the gorgeous woman standing before him making breakfast.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said, walking over to her, planting a slow, sweet kiss onto her lips.

"Morning," she replied, smiling.

"How did you sleep?" she asked.

"Well, considering I made love to the most beautiful girl in the world last night, I slept amazingly. You?"

"Me too. Last night really was amazing."

She smiled, before placing the pancakes onto a plate, drizzling them with sugar and syrup - just the way Finn liked them.

She noticed Finn was staring at her, with an odd expression on his face, Finn's eyes wandering up and down Rachel's body.

"Nice pyjamas," he said, chuckling slightly

Rachel looked confused before realising that she was wearing his McKinley High T-Shirt that he'd left at her house once, which she kept, because it smelt like him - she wore it to be every single night, usually with pyjama shorts underneath, but clearly didn't feel the need to wear them (she was wearing underwear though.)

"I wondered where that went…"

"Uh, I'm sorry… You can have it back, I just thought that I-"

"Relax, Rach. I don't mind. I'd never mind you wearing my stuff. It's looks so much better on you than it does on me." She smiled. Finn, being super tall meant that his clothes were extra large, and reached Rachel's mid-thigh, and Finn thought she looked super sexy in it.

"Besides, I think you look super sexy in it."

"Thanks," Rachel said, blushing

Finn took a bite of his pancakes, smiling. "You always make the best food." He said, swallowing and taking another bite.

"I'm glad you think so."

"So, where is everyone?" He asked, again.

"They all went to the beach. They were up at six. It was Santana and Kurt's idea."

"So we're alone?"

She walked over to him and sat on his lap, facing him.

"Which means that the house is ours, and I am yours" she said, winking at him before giggling, before kissing him passionately.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked, gently poking her side, making her giggle.

"I don't know. After last night, I just have so much more confidence."

"Well for your information, confidence is sexy"

"And that means?"

"That means that you, must be, very, _very_ sexy…" he said, kissing her.

"Again with the compliments? You surely know how to make a girl blush!"

"Only my girl." He winked at her, sending chills down her spine, butterflies overtaking all sensations in her stomach.

"I love you so much." She said.

"I love you too."

They sat and stared into each others eyes for minutes, but what seemed like hours, every now and then stealing a kiss from each other.

"So what do you want to do today?" he asked.

"How about we join them at the beach? It's only forty minutes away."

"Okay, babe."

After eating breakfast, and getting changed, they packed a bag with food and several other items, and made their way to the beach.

"Are you going to be alright, babe?" asked Finn as he pulled up at the gas station.

"Yeah, I should be. I'm just going to stay away from the water."

"Are you sure? I mean, it's not going to be much fun for you just watching…"

"I don't care. As long as I get to spend time with the people that matter to me the most, I don't care. Besides, theres plenty of things that I can do, which don't require water. Volleyball, sunbathing… kissing you." She smiled at Finn, even though it wasn't genuine.

"Babe, I know you, and I know when you're smile isn't genuine, just like I know every kind of crying you have. If you don't want to go, we don't have to. We can go to lunch instead."

"No! No, I want to go. But, do you think the guys could teach me how to swim?"

"Is _that_ what this is about?"

Rachel nodded, shyly.

"Babe… of course they'll teach you. They love you. And if you ask them, they'll show you how to swim."

Finn kissed her gently on the lips, as he got back into the car to get the cash which he kept in the ash tray as 'gas money'.

After paying for gas, Finn got back in the car with two bottles of water, handing one to Rachel, who took a sip, as the scorching heat gradually warmed up the inside of the car.

"Its so hot in here. I feel like I'm in the middle of the desert."

It was the first week of summer in Virginia, which was always the hottest. Everybody had three weeks off school before they went back for the next semester, and this was how Finn and Rachel had decided to spend their first week.

Forty minutes later, Finn parkers the land rover in the extremely large parking lot, only minutes away from the beach; getting out of the car, to help Rachel out, grabbing the bags, along with a volleyball net which he kept in the back, making their way down to the sandy shore.

So far their trip had been good, aside from the canoeing incident. The lake house was a ten hour drive from Lima, and the fact that it was so far away, meant that not many people even realised that it was there, aside from the select few - relatives of the Hudsons and the Hummels, and the glee club of course. Upon driving up there, Finn had driven for four hours, and insisted that Rachel and himself shared the time driving - if he sat in one space for too long, especially in a seat like those in the range rover, he wouldn't be able to feel his legs, and would walk around like a plate full of jelly.

They stopped at a gas station on their journey up there, after Finn's four hours, to change seats, so Rachel could drive for two hours. They stopped at a motel overnight, as Rachel said it was unsafe for them to drive all that way without any sleep at all, and she could see that Finn was getting tired, because he ignored the music and just held her hand, as they drove along in a comfortable silence, which was unusual.

They left at eight the following morning, and arrived at the lake house just after ten, after the remaining two hour drive, where everything seemed to unfold quite uncertainly.

They got their belongings from the car, and headed towards the beach, searching for their friends. They were sat in the somewhat secluded area of the beach, in the corner, but some rocks, and with the scorching sun, it provided some shade.

Santana, Quinn and Brittany were all sunbathing; the guys were playing soccer on the beach; Mercedes and Kurt were reading the latest fashion magazine; and Artie and sugar were talking about something or other. Tina and Mike were indulging in some 'quality couple time' in the sun, and everybody else, was doing what they wanted to.

Finn and Rachel made their way to their friends, Quinn being the first one to spot them.

"Well, Hi!" she said in an excited tone, gently grabbing Rachel's hand, guiding her and Finn to their own little spot.

"We saved you a spot." Said Brittany, "We thought you might join us at some point, and that you'd want to have your own little space to have some time together." She smiled.

"Thanks Britt" replied Rachel, smiling back.

She was amazed at how thoughtful and considerate her friends could actually be. Underneath all of their bitchiness, they had hearts of gold.

Finn spread out the blanket they had brought with them, so that they didn't get sand in their toes, or… _other areas._

Rachel, being Rachel, has packed enough food for everybody, knowing everything they ate. She'd been around them long enough to know what they did or did not like, and she responded accordingly.

They spent the whole day playing, laughing, eating and spending quality time together - all sixteen of them.

Finn and the boys challenged Rachel and the girls to a game of volleyball, Santana getting a little too competitive, hitting a ball so hard that it hit Artie head on, and smashed his glass… _thank goodness for him, he brought a spare pair._

It was around five o'clock in the afternoon when they decided to head back to the cabin, everybody arriving before Finn and Rachel, which _wasn't_ surprising. They probably stopped at a gas station to make-out.

Finn and Rachel pulled into the cabin, all of their friends crowding outside the door, waiting, and facing them. They got out of the car, giggling at something they had heard on the radio moments before, Finn giving her a quick kiss on her lips.

"What's going on guys?" she asked.

"We're so sorry guys. We tried to tell them, but they wouldn't listen. Apparently, they bugged your bags, and your phones, to listen to what was going on."

"Who?" asked Rachel.

Their friends parted in two separate directions, allowing two familiar faces to walk through. Finn and Rachel's breath caught in their throats, their faces turning into pure horror. Finn gripped Rachel's hand tighter, running his thumb over her knuckles.

"It's going to be alright" he whispered to her gently.

"I sure hope so…" she whispered back.

Leroy and Hiram Berry were standing in the centre of the road, the glee club behind them, just watching, who were all giving Finn and Rachel apologetic looks.

Hiram stepped forwards, staring at the two of them.

"You two. Inside. Now!"


	9. Scolding, Shouting and Special Nights

"How dare you! How dare you lie to us! We trusted you!... _Both_ of you!"

"I'm sorry, daddy. I didn't mean to lie to you. I-I just knew that you wouldn't approve of me coming to the lake house with Finn if you knew _exactly_ what we were going to be doing."

"Rachel. You lied to our faces. Our family is all about honestly, you know that."

"I do. And I didn't _want_ to lie. I wanted to spend a nice, romantic week with my amazing boyfriend, and I knew that if I told you exactly what was going on, everything would go awry. Finn and I _never_ get alone time, even when we're at home. Someone always walks in, or something happens last minute, and all we wanted was just _one _week. One week out of the whole year, with nobody to disturb us. All we wanted was to spend one week as a _couple._"

"Finn... Do you have _anything _to say on the matter or are you going to continue to sit there like a puppy being scolded?" Asked Leroy

"I wasn't planning to lie. I never did. Rachel took the words out of my mouth before I could finish. I didn't come here to solely have sex with Rachel, I'd _never _take advantage of her like that. I love your daughter more than anything in the world. She means everything to me. She's so smart, kind, caring, beautiful, and she makes me want to be a better man. There nothing that could ever change my mind about how I feel about her. I love her with all my heart. My heart is hers, and has been, since the moment we met." Finn paused, to take a look at her dads. He continued, Rachel gripping his hand tighter when she saw how nervous he was. "Yes, Rachel and I have sex. But whenever we do, it never not means something to us. We're not just messing around. I'm in love with her. And I know she's in love with me too. We have sex to feel closer to one another; to share our love with each other; to show each other how much we love each other. This isn't just a one night stand."

"Finn's right, dad, daddy. We're in a very committed relationship, and we have been for over a year and a half. I love him, with all of my heart. He's the love of my life. We're not messing around, and we're not taking advantage of one another."

Rachel's dads were stood in silence. They didn't know what to say. _What was there to say? _They left the room fairly quickly, without saying another word, leaving Finn and Rachel dumbfounded.

"So how did it go?" Asked Santana as the glee club followed her in, after Rachel's dads left.

"I'm not entirely sure..." Said Rachel, taking a hold of Finns hand, their fingers interlocking.

"Well, what did they say?" Asked Kurt.

"Nothing really. They kind of yelled. They asked if we had anything to say, listened to us, then left."

"That's it?" asked Quinn. Rachel nodded.

The glee club left knowing Finn and Rachel would want some time alone after Rachel's father debacle, so they decided to spend their night in motel partying and getting drunk and all sorts of shit.

* * *

><p>Finn was very thankful that the glee club had decided not to hang around for the night, as he and Rachel could have their romantic night, and not have to worry about anybody walking in.<p>

They were currently curled up in each others arms, watching the final minutes of The Notebook. Finn wouldn't admit it to anybody other than Rachel, but the film really touched him, which is why didn't mind watching it with her.

She was leaning back against Finns chest, one arm draped over his leg, as she gently rubbed circles on his inner thigh, sending shivers throughout his body; her other hand in his, their fingers laced together. His free hand was draped around her waist, his fingers moving in gentle slow circles also.

"That's us, you know." He said, her face turning to confusion.

"What?"

"That's us. We're going to be together forever no matter what; no matter where life takes. We could've a thousand miles apart, but we'll always find our way back to each other."

"Yeah, we will."

Rachel bit her bottom lip, which Finn thought was the sexiest thing ever.

"I'm glad they all went out tonight."

"Me too."

Rachel sat up, turning to face Finn, smiling. She gently pressed her lips to his, gliding her tongue over his bottom lip. It was times like these when they didn't need any words to tell each other exactly how they were feeling, which they loved.

She slipped her tongue inside his mouth, his tongue doing the same, both becoming a mirror image of one another.

He ran his hands over her body, reaching the hem of her shirt, gently tugging on it. She pulled away from the kiss long enough, to allow him to remove the shirt from her body, several moments later doing the same for him.

Finns lips moved from Rachel's, down to her neck, eliciting a moan from her in response when he left a hickey; before kissing the patch of skin behind her ear.  
>She placed a kiss to his bare shoulder, as his kisses travelled downwards.<br>He reached the space between her breasts, kissing it, before running his fingers over the lace material. He looked up at her, raising his eyebrows; Rachel nodded.

He gently ran his fingers over the straps, sliding them down her arms, placing a kiss on each one, as he slipped them off her arms. She arched her back to allow him room, his hands moving to the clasp, gently unhooking it, the bra falling off of her body. He castes it aside before gazing at every inch of his girlfriends chest.

"What?" She asked "Is something wrong?" Finn shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Then why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you're perfect."

Rachel smiled. He always made her feel like the most special girl in the world, especially in times like these.

He gently latched his lips onto her nipple, causing her to moan in response.

"Oh..."

He swirled his tongue around, very gently biting on it, before removing his mouth and kissing all around her breast. He repeated is actions with the other breasts, before Rachel pushed him away, so he was lying flat on his back.  
>She peppered kisses along his collarbone, before making her was down to his abdomen. She kissed along the line where his jeans met his skin, gently undoing them, pulling them over his legs, discarding them.<p>

He assumed she was going to stop there for a while, but was surprised when, she ran her hands over his boxers, gently gliding them off of him, his erection springing free.

She gently took it in her hands, stroking him up and down, smiling, before placing a kiss on the tip, along with several others all the way down the length.

"Oh god, Rachel.." Finn moaned, as her strokes increased in pace.  
>After several minutes, sensing he was close, she pulled away from him, leaving him slightly disappointed, however, he quickly knew what to do.<p>

He gently unzipped her skirt, pulling it off her, leaving her only in lacy black panties. He smirked, and so did she, as he ran his fingers along the edge, before teasing her, on the outside through the material. She moaned in response, smiling.

"Touch me." She said, Finn gladly obeying.

He slipped his hand inside her panties, using a single finger to tease her lips, gently rubbing circles around her clit.

"Ohhhh..." She moaned. He gently slipped his finger in further, moving it back and forth.

"Oh god! Finn!"

He removed his fingers after several minutes, her too disappointed. He removed her panties from her, sliding them down her legs, both of them now very naked. (It's a good thing nobody was home.)

He pulled a condom from inside the draw, handing it to Rachel, allowing her to slip it on him.

She smiled as he entered her, thrusting against her hips, Rachel grinding them in response. He loved being inside her, firstly because they always had amazing sex; secondly because he just loved her, for all that she is.

He increased his thrusts, Rachel's grinding increasing also, every time sending sparks throughout their bodies.

Rachel latched her lips on to Finns, as he continued to thrust, them only part lips when they needed air, to which he once again turned his attention to her upper chest.

He continued to thrust into her as their kisses deepened, sweat beginning to pour from their bodies, as every moved became heightened.

With several final thrusts, they both climaxed, reaching orgasm, him gently pulling out of her, discarding the condom in the trash.

They lay next to each other for several minutes, just Rachel's head resting upon his chest, Finns hand running up and down her back, in gentle circles.

She smiled up at him, him returning the smile.

"Wow." She said, still somewhat breathless.

"I know." He replied.

"That was..."

"Amazing." He said, continuing her sentence.

They talked for several minutes about how amazing their sex was, and how amazing it was to finally be alone for once, without anybody to disturb them.

"Ready for round two?" He asked, Rachel smiling and giggling in response.

They burnt through a whole box of condoms that night.


	10. IMPORTANT AN

**Hey, guys! This isn't exactly an update to the story (sorry!) but in fact a very important announcement.**

**SOPA are back. Yes, they're back. And this time, they're attacking pretty much everything to do with copywritten material, meaning that they'll be shutting down all sorts of websites, such as youtube, and deviantart... and Fanfiction.**

**It's stupid, and it's irritating, but there's a petition out there that needs to be signed. We need to stop this before we lose everything guys!**

**Here it is:**

** petitions. whitehouse .gov /petition /stop-sopa-2013 /LMzMVrQF**

**Go and sign it before it's too late!**


	11. AN

Hello wonderful readers!

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this story in such a long time but I have been so busy with college work and revision that I haven't actually had any time to write anything for any of my stories, but I promise you that I am doing my best.

I am currently writing the next chapter for this story, and I hope to post that within the next couple of weeks as I have two weeks off of college so I have quite a bit of time on my hands; however, please bear in mind that I do have exams when I go back to college so quite a lot of those two weeks will be spent revising….

Also, I will be uploading another Authors Note explaining about something exciting, which we hope you guys will like!

I promise that I will update this story soon….

Please continue to read, review and follow our stories and please feel free to offer us any suggestions and critique – all is appreciated.

We love you guys so much, and we hope that you loved reading what we have to write!

Love you guys!

XO – Becca


End file.
